


Reunion

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alistair reflects on his reunion with Evelyn Trevelyan and the relationship that has blossomed between them and the Commander of the Inquisition
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonShield75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShield75/gifts).



It had been a long time since he thought of Evelyn Trevelyan. He had met her when she was a chubby-cheeked, freckle-faced, kid with her auburn hair always worn in braided pigtails. Her father had brought her along on a business trip, and she had latched onto Alistair immediately. Together they were a menace. Thick as thieves and just as cunning her father would say and chuckle. The summer was over far too quickly and she had to leave. But not without a promise to search each other out again. A promise Alistair had fully intended to keep.

Until he was sent to the templars. For a while he didn’t think of her at all. It was years before he learned that she had been sent to the Circle of Ostwick. By then he was king and she was far out of reach. Alistair never thought he would see her again.

But now she was straddling his face, her fingers tangled in his hair. Her sweet nectar lingered on his tongue and dripped down his chin. Alistair’s eyes moved up the plane of her stomach, littered with freckles and scars and stretch marks, and in between her pert breasts. Her steel-grey eyes met his. The corner of her mouth quirked into a smile.

This was hardly how he expected their reunion to go.

Nothing about Evelyn was what he expected. When he went to Redcliffe to clear out the rebel mages he didn’t once think he would meet her there. No longer just Evie or even Evelyn anymore, but the Herald of Andraste. An agent of the Inquisition. The fabled woman that had crawled out of a rift with strange magic embedded in her palm. The one who could close the rifts. Heal the world.

He had heard everything. Read the missives in annoyance as his advisors argued over the legitimacy of such an organization. How had he missed that it was her?

Alistair stared at her after berating Fiona, finding the words that he had so easily flung a moment ago were gone. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a braid. Blood and blight stained her armor. A speck was resting on her chin. He wanted to wipe it away. Chubby cheeks had melted away into sharp cheekbones. Dark circles rested under steely blue-grey eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Yet, she still smirked at him and greeted him as an old friend and not the King of Fereldan. It made him feel like a young teenager again, like they could pick up where they left off.

But she donned her title once more and left for Haven with the rebel mages as her new allies.

Their meeting had reawakened his old feelings. The ones he had kept to himself when they first parted ways. And when he sent letters to the Inquisition to ask for their assistance, he had hoped she would come. He was disappointed every time she didn’t.

Calloused fingers parted his thighs, thumbs digging into his thighs. Alistair sighed at the blunt tongue that moved from the base of his cock to the head. It licked the precum that had begun to dribble down the side. He choked back a gasp, his own fingers digging into Evelyn’s thighs.

“Go easy on him, Cullen,” Evelyn teased.

Commander Cullen. Evelyn’s paramour. And Alistair’s as well.

He had been thrilled to first receive the invitation to visit Skyhold. An excitement that had been crushed when he realized she was already spoken for. Alistair had done his best to shove his feelings to the side, to pretend they didn’t even exist. Evelyn was far too astute for that. And his disappointment was short-lived. It wasn’t even a week before she invited him into their bed. In the beginning, it was just a temporary fling. After a few weeks, it was much more than that.

Cullen’s mouth was like velvet around his cock. Alistair fought to keep his hips from moving of their own accord. To sink ever deeper into Cullen’s mouth. Sensing his crumbling self-control, Cullen’s hands moved to anchor Alistair’s hips to the bed. Alistair groaned, his tongue vibrating against Evie’s clit making her cry out. It was a good thing the Inquisitor’s quarters were so isolated.

The moment he felt the familiar warmth in his belly and the tightness in his thighs, Cullen’s mouth disappeared from him. He grunted in displeasure. “Please,” he murmured, the sound muffled by Evelyn’s dripping cunt.

“Don’t worry, Ali,” she said, her fingers tightening in his hair. “We’ll let you finish.”

Oil-soaked fingers prodded at his entrance before a single digit slid inside. He often found himself in this position. Either in-between them or, or underneath them. They commanded him, used him, teased him. Relentlessly. He wasn’t the King of Fereldan here. Well, sometimes he was. But only when it was requested of him. He enjoyed it more when he wasn’t.

Evelyn moved, shifting herself down to his waist. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. Stray hairs that had pulled free from her braid tickled his cheeks. The taste that lingered on his lips—the taste of her—was devoured by her until his mouth felt swollen.

Another finger joined the first inside of him and Alistair bucked. It was always so much. Sometimes too much. It felt like he would explode. Shatter. Into a million pieces. But they always held him together somehow.

She reached between them, her hand wrapping around his cock to guide him into her. He would be lying if he said he was always prepared for the hot, slick heat of her cunt, but he never was. Nor was he prepared for the way she clenched around him, an impish smile on her lips. Another tease. She sank down until her thighs were flush against his hips, rocking gently only once before she didn’t move at all. He almost didn’t need her too.

Almost.

Cullen’s fingers left him feeling empty, but only for a moment. As always, Cullen was careful. He filled Alistair at an achingly slow place until he was completely sheathed. Alistair was thoroughly taken between them. So much so that he felt if they were to move, he would spend himself right then. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath.

Evie kissed his cheek. “Are you alright, Ali?” she asked.

“Yes,” he murmured into her skin.

“Do you want us to stop?” Cullen asked, his cock twitching inside of Alistair.

“No,” he sobbed at the thought.

Evie planted a final kiss on his cheek before they moved in unison, bringing Alistair to the edge.

No, this wasn’t how he imagined their reunion would be. But thank the fucking Maker it was.


End file.
